


Девять мгновений из жизни Эйса

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, male!Dadan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: О взаимоотношениях Луффи и Эйса до того, как они стали братьями.
Kudos: 2





	Девять мгновений из жизни Эйса

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Фик написан до выхода глав про их флешбэк. Поэтому, да, Дадан - мужчина, а Сабо здесь нет  
> 2) Взгляд на их отношения "немного" под другим углом... Так, что Эйс вышел капельку ООСным  
> 3) Король Моря = чёрт

\- Дадан?  
\- Правильно. Теперь ты будешь жить здесь.  
Луффи только сейчас заметил незнакомого веснушчатого мальчика, который сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и внимательно смотрел на них с дедом.  
\- Будете жить вместе, так что веди себя хорошо.  
С этими словами Гарп отвесил отвлекшемуся внуку подзатыльник.  
\- Ай!

\- Чтооо?! – в ужасе вопросил Дадан. – Гарп-сан, шутить изволите? Я уж было обрадовался, что вы пришли забрать этого спиногрыза с моей шеи, а вы вместо этого мне еще одного втюхать пытаетесь?!  
\- Это Луффи, мой внук. Я тебе о нем рассказывал, - жизнерадостно откликнулся Гарп.  
\- Да… Вот только о том, что вы его мне сбагрить решили, речь и не шла! – не унимался Дадан.  
Гарп лишь расхохотался и хлопнул своего старого друга по плечу.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Дадан! Смотри, они уже начинают ладить.  
Вице-адмирал кивнул в сторону мальчишек, которые стояли друг напротив друга, явно намереваясь познакомиться.  
\- Привет, я Луффи! – первым представился младший.  
\- Привет… Я Эйс, - немного растерянно ответил старший.  
Для него было так странно и непривычно разговаривать с кем-то своего возраста. Обычно Эйс всегда старался держаться подальше от других детей. Стеснялся ли он их или же просто боялся, что не сможет найти с ними общий язык, он точно сказать не мог. Но этот мальчишка с несуразной соломенной шляпой, то и дело падающей ему на глаза, был первым ребенком в его жизни, который улыбался ему настолько искренне и беззаботно. И что самое удивительное – без видимой причины. Дурачок что ли?  
Как бы то ни было, уголок губ Эйса помимо воли дернулся, образуя улыбку ему в ответ.  
\- Так вот, Дадан, - Гарп опустил тяжелую ладонь на макушку внука. – Я хочу, чтоб ты воспитал из этого сорванца первоклассного дозорного!  
\- Чегооо? – возмущенно взвыл Луффи. – Я же тебе уже десять плюс много раз сказал, что я хочу стать пиратом!  
Эйс, услышав это, вздрогнул и прищурился.  
\- А ремнем по заднице ты не хочешь?! – взревел Гарп, стукнув внука по затылку.  
\- А чего я хочу, никого не волнует? – вполголоса спросил Дадан, собственно ни к кому не обращаясь.  
\- Так ты хочешь стать пиратом? – неожиданно подал голос Эйс. – Совсем рехнулся, малявка?  
На несколько секунд повисло молчание.  
Дадан утомленно прикрыл глаза ладонью, Гарп усмехнулся, а Луффи с крайне недовольным выражением лица двинулся в сторону Эйса.  
\- Что ты сказал?!  
\- Что слышал, малявка, - сказал ему тот. – Мечтать стать тем, кого будут все ненавидеть – да ты просто идиот.  
\- Сам ты идиот! – рассвирепел Луффи. – Что ты вообще знаешь?..  
\- Я знаю достаточно, чтобы сказать, что ты идиот, - с издевкой проговорил Эйс. – Пираты - всего лишь кучка тупых головорезов, которые ставят себя и свои бессмысленные идеалы выше всего. Они никому не нужны. Им нет места в этом мире. Им все желают смерти. И когда ты говоришь, что ты хочешь стать кем-то подобным, ты меня просто бе..!  
Луффи врезал Эйсу удлиненной рукой, не дав договорить. Портгас шагнул назад и стер тыльной стороной руки кровь с уголка губ.  
\- Заметь, - Эйс зло улыбнулся. – Не я начал эту драку…  
\- Я и без тебя это понял, осьминожья баш..!  
На сей раз его перебил Эйс, сбив с ног сильным ударом в челюсть.  
\- Эй-эй-эй, вы это дело прекратите! – решил вмешаться Дадан, однако мальчишки даже не думали его слушать. – Гарп-сан, сделайте хоть что-нибу… Чтооо?!  
Дадан так и замер на месте с отвисшей челюстью. Вице-адмирала уже не было нигде в округе.  
\- Болван, мне не больно! – довольно усмехнулся Луффи, поднимаясь с земли. – Я резиновый человек!  
\- О, правда что ли? – хмыкнул Эйс.  
И не успел Луффи ничего на это ответить, как он схватил того за нос, резко потянул на себя, растянув на порядочную длину, а затем отпустил его. Нос, вернувшись в исходное положение, треснул Луффи по лицу. Мальчик тихонько взвыл, закрыв ладошками пораненное лицо. Однако Эйс на этом не успокоился. Схватив Луффи за ухо, он потащил того в сторону деревьев.  
Дадан обратил несчастный взор к небу, в который раз спрашивая его, чем же он заслужил подобную жизнь. Когда же он вновь посмотрел на мальчишек, он увидел, что драка закончилась.  
Младший сорванец, привязанный к дереву морским узлом, корчился и рычал от ярости, а старший отряхивал руки, шагая в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Эй, куда это ты опять собрался? – окликнул его Дадан. – Опять в город дебоширить, паршивец?  
\- Тебя забыл спросить, старый хрен! – огрызнулся Эйс.  
\- Чтооо? А ну вернись!  
Портгас показал старику язык и скрылся за поворотом.  
\- Король Моря тебя подери, - вздохнул Дадан и посмотрел на Луффи. – Может, вы поубиваете друг друга, чтоб мне жизнь облегчить, а?  
Малыш хотел что-то ответить, однако этому мешала пятка, которой Эйс заткнул ему рот.

^^^

Дадан, бормоча под нос все ругательства, что приходили ему в голову, поставил на стол кастрюлю и посмотрел на этих двух сорванцов. Те уничтожали еду с астрономической скоростью и умудрялись при этом переругиваться друг с другом.  
Мало того, что они всю ночь у себя в комнате тявкались, копошились и дрались, так еще и сейчас решили продолжить!  
\- Ты тупой малявка и еще не дорос, чтобы спорить со мной! – крикнул Эйс.  
\- Заткнись, осьминожья башка! – рявкнул в ответ Луффи. - Ты меня достал!  
\- Кто кого еще достал, балбесина мелкая?!  
Может, стоит подстроить какой-нибудь несчастный случай и избавиться от этих проклятых щенков? Дадан уже был готов обдумать этот план всерьез, как случилось нечто неожиданное.  
\- Что это с ним? – спросил он, кивнув на Луффи.  
Портгас был удивлен не менее, чем Дадан.  
\- Эээ… Он, кажется… уснул…  
\- Чтооо?  
Луффи в самом деле дремал, сидя за столом и выпустив из ноздри пузырек.  
\- Прекрасно, - хмыкнул старик, прикрывая глаза рукой. – Стоит ли мне говорить, что ночью вы должны были спать или ты уже извлек этот ценный урок сам?  
\- Хех, только такой старый маразматик, как ты, мог сравнить меня с этим ничтожным сопляком! – заявил Эйс и прежде, чем Дадан успел на того наорать за такое хамство, продолжил. – Чтобы я обессилел настолько, чтоб мог уснуть в таком идиотском положении? Да ни за что…  
На полуслове Эйс покачнулся, прикрыл глаза и договорил «на свете» уже находясь лицом в тарелке.  
\- Чтооо? – шокировано взвыл Дадан. – И ты тоже?! Да ты даже предложения не договорил!  
Он перевел взгляд на Луффи и стал свидетелем еще более удивительного зрелища.  
\- Чтооо? Он ест во сне?! Король Моря! Что за дурдом тут творится?!  
Дадан знал Луффи только со вчерашнего дня, однако он был уверен, что эти два мелких спиногрыза стоят друг друга и что скучать ему в ближайшие годы не придется.

^^^

Жизнь Эйса и без того его не радовала, так надо было появиться в ней этому несносному малявке! Если все дети такие, то понятно, почему он так и не подружился ни с одним из них. Он это просто предчувствовал!  
Этому недоразумению было мало одного проигрыша. Нет, ему просто жизненно необходимо было вызывать Эйса на бой снова и снова, день за днем. До его тупой резиновой башки, так и не доходило, что против Эйса у него нет и шанса. Что ему какой-то резиновый коротышка, когда он в одиночку расправлялся с целыми бандами хулиганов?  
Поначалу лупить и бесить этого мелкого идиота было забавно, но потом уже стало надоедать. Может быть с каждой новой дракой он проявлял себя все лучше и лучше, но он не понимал, что этого недостаточно!  
И что хуже всего, он так и продолжает твердить о том, что мечтает стать пиратом, что восхищается этим сбродом. А когда он еще вякнул, что собирается стать Королем Пиратов, Эйс почти готов был его убить. Этот несносный шкет ничего не понимал. Он невероятно раздражал Эйса своей глупостью, упрямством и… вообще своим существованием.  
Этот Луффи был ему настолько неприятен, что о нем даже думать не хотелось. Вот только сейчас всем этим мыслям пришлось прокрутиться в голове, когда сзади раздался вопль:  
\- Вот ты где, Эйс! Поднимай свою задницу и сразись со мной!  
Портгас закатил глаза, но все же повернулся в его сторону.  
\- Сегодня я точно тебя одолею! – объявил Луффи. – Здесь в округе нет деревьев, так что тебе больше не к чему меня привязывать! В этот раз драка будет честной!  
Эйс помял костяшки, встал и медленно подошел к своему так называемому противнику. Не прошло и минуты, как Луффи с душераздирающим криком полетел с утеса в воду.  
Портгас зевнул, потянулся, посмотрел в сторону моря и побледнел.  
\- Король Моря! Я и забыл, что этот идиот не может плавать!  
Проклиная все на свете, Эйс с разбегу прыгнул в воду. Хорошо, что этого болвана не успело далеко унести течением, и что он пока не ушел на дно, продолжая беспомощно барахтаться на поверхности. Эйс стукнул Луффи по лбу, чтоб тот прекратил мельтешить, и, схватив того за шкирку, погреб к берегу.  
\- Кха-кха! – Эйс выполз из воды и подтянул за собой Луффи. – Эй, ты там еще живой, мелочь пузатая? Кха-кха!  
Луффи с кашлем поднялся на четвереньки и тут неожиданно встряхнул головой прямо как собака, вылезшая из воды. Живой. Что с этим дураком станется?  
\- Фух! Кха-кха-кха! Я уж думал, что помру! – мальчишка тяжело задышал, высунув язык, и вдруг весь изменился в лице. – ААА!!!  
\- Что такое? – Эйс подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Что еще нашло на этого балбеса?  
\- Шляпа! – взвыл Луффи. – Где? Где же она?! Вот блин, она же была на мне, когда я упал в воду!  
Манки младший ринулся в воду, но едва вода успела достичь уровня его колен, как Эйс поймал его за плечо и отшвырнул назад.  
\- Жди на берегу, бестолочь! Я сам!  
Эйс поплыл к прибрежным скалам, где, как ему показалось, он заметил нечто желто-красное. И соломенная шляпа этого малявки действительно оказалась там. Висела себе на острие одного из камней целая и невредимая.  
\- Вот! – Эйс вылез из воды и нахлобучил спасенную шляпу на голову Луффи. – От тебя одни проблемы, Король Моря возьми…  
\- Шляпа! – радостно воскликнул малыш, до упора натягивая ее на себя. – Спасибо, Эйс, ты хороший парень!  
Портгас презрительно хмыкнул и отвернулся.  
\- То меня ненавидишь, то теперь я вдруг стал хорошим?  
Луффи отвлекся от своего сокровища и удивленно посмотрел на Эйса.  
\- Эм… с чего ты взял, что я тебя ненавижу? - спросил он. – Я тебя не ненавижу.  
Эйс вздрогнул и сам удивленно взглянул на Луффи.  
\- Чего? Но ты же… это… – Портгас был совершенно сбит с толку. – А я… ну… эээ….  
Луффи, глядя на попытки Эйса выразить свои запутавшиеся мысли, громко расхохотался. Эйс насупился. Чего эта мелочь так ржет?  
\- У тебя есть свои причины, чтобы ненавидеть пиратов, - сказал Луффи, с улыбкой посмотрев на закат. – А у меня свои, чтобы их любить и хотеть стать одним из них. Если ты не любишь пиратов – это твое дело. Я не собираюсь тебя за это ненавидеть.  
\- Но почему ты тогда так разозлился и продолжаешь нарываться на драку каждый день?.. – он задумался секунд на пять, что-то подсчитывая в уме. - Сегодня уже тридцать шестой раз.  
\- Я разозлился, потому что ты меня недооцениваешь!  
\- Э?  
\- Ты обзывал меня и насмехался над моей мечтой! – заявил Луффи, тыкая в ошеломленного Эйса пальцем. - Конечно, мне захотелось тебе врезать. А дерусь я с тобой, чтобы стать сильнее, и чтоб ты признал, что я могу стать пиратом! Но ты все время жульничаешь, осьминожья башка!  
\- Как ты меня назвал, мелочь?! – возмутился Портгас.  
\- Осьминожья башка! – повторил Луффи, злобно оскалившись. – Сражайся со мной без всяких узлов и швыряний в воду! Надоел уже, ты, веснушчатая каракатица!  
\- Ах, так! – недобро улыбнулся Эйс. - Ну, держись, мелкий!  
\- Вааа?! Что? Чт… ахахаха! Что ты… ахахаха… ты делае..? Ахахаха!  
\- А что такого? – невинно поинтересовался Эйс. – В узел я тебя не завязываю, в воду не бросаю – как и договаривались!  
\- Но… хахаха! Ще… хахаха! Щекотаться тоже нечестно! Ахахаха! Прекратиии!  
Портгас шуровал пальцами по телу Луффи, заставляя того задыхаться и рыдать от неудержимого смеха, и смеялся сам. Было так весело смотреть на этого беспомощного дурачка. К тому же он хохотал так звонко и безумно заразительно.  
Какое-то непривычное, но невероятно теплое и приятное чувство разливалось от груди до самых кончиков пальцев. С Эйсом такое было впервые в жизни.  
Даже не верилось, что этот глупый, наивный и распространяющий какую-то непонятную ауру умиротворения мальчишка действительно хочет стать… пиратом?  
Тут Эйс опомнился и резко отскочил от валяющегося на траве Луффи. Что же он такое творит? Что это было? Он… только что? Смеялся и ребячился с этим бестолковым малявкой, который выводил его из себя весь этот месяц?  
\- Ммм? – Луффи, поняв, что его, наконец, перестали щекотать, удивленно посмотрел вслед уходящему Эйсу. – Эйс! Ты куда? Мы еще не закончили наш поединок!  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Ну, Эйс!  
\- Оставь меня в покое!  
\- Эээйс!  
Портгас остановился и, не оборачиваясь, гневно проговорил:  
\- Если ты меня не ненавидишь, это еще не значит, что ты мне нравишься!  
Сказав это, он зашагал дальше. Он ожидал от Луффи любой реакции на свои слова, но точно не такой:  
\- Кто последний добежит до дома, тот вонючка! – прокричал этот несносный ребенок, промчавшись мимо него.  
Эйс в шоке смотрел на его удаляющийся силуэт и не мог понять, что же происходит в его голове. Однако вонючкой ему быть сегодня почему-то особенно не хотелось.  
\- А ну стой!

^^^

\- Гол Д. Роджер? Голд Роджер? Слышали ли мы о нем?  
\- Ты в курсе, какая жопа у всех сейчас по всему миру из-за пиратов? Это все он! Роджер!  
\- Усек, да? Всем было бы лучше, если б этот урод никогда не появлялся на свет!  
\- Ммм? Эй, ты чего? Что это с тобой?  
\- Почему ты злишься?  
\- ААААА!

\- Эй, Дадан, куда ушел Эйс? – спросил Луффи, сидя у окна и стараясь что-то разглядеть в сумерках.  
Дадан перевернул страницу газеты и утомленно вздохнул.  
\- Он уже так не в первый раз уходит и возвращается весь в ссадинах и ушибах… Эй, Дадан?  
\- Не твое это дело, мальчишка, - проворчал он. – И закрой окно, не хватало еще, чтобы ты простудился.  
Манки младший проигнорировал его указ, продолжая смотреть в сторону дороги. И, наконец, он заметил знакомый силуэт, который почему-то шел немного прихрамывая.  
\- Эйс! – воскликнул Луффи.  
Дадан, до этого делавший безразличный вид, вскочил с кресла и проворно двинулся двери. Портгас Д. Эйс вошел в дом и, ни на кого не глядя, стал искать аптечку.  
\- Мелкий гаденыш… - измученно простонал Дадан. – Опять подрался?!  
\- Нет, просто упал, - огрызнулся мальчишка, выуживая из сундучка пластыри.  
\- Зашибись, ты упал! – восхитился Луффи, оглядывая того. – Ты такой дебил, Эйс!  
\- Точнее и не скажешь, - невольно усмехнулся Дадан. – Когда ты уже уму разуму научишься?  
\- Да заткнитесь вы… - недовольно пробурчал Портгас, налепляя пластыри.  
\- Э, нет! – Дадан неожиданно оказался возле него и выхватил аптечку. – Ишь, хитрый какой – пластыри он присобачивает. А обработать раны ты перед этим не хочешь?  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Захочешь! – он схватил Эйса за шкирку, посадил себе не колени и достал склянку с йодом.  
\- Эй, ты чё это удумал, старый хрен? – мальчишка с ужасом смотрел на приближающуюся к его расцарапанной ноге ватку. – Не смей!.. Уйяяя! Больнааа!  
\- Конечно, не щекотно. Надо было думать перед тем, как себе на задницу приключения искать, - сказал ему Дадан. - Ну-ка, Луффи, подуй ему на царапину, пока он не разревелся.  
Манки младший кивнул и принялся выдыхать холодный воздух на обработанную ссадину.  
\- Заткнись! Не собираюсь я реве… АААть!  
\- Чш-чш-чш, не дергайся, - Дадан потрепал вредного мальчишку по голове. – Мужчина ты или нет?  
\- Мужчина!  
\- Тогда терпи.  
Эйсу была просто невыносима вся эта ситуация. Развели тут детский сад… Причем дитё решили сделать из него. И чего они оба так лыбятся, когда он тут пыхтит и корчится от боли? Сами бы побыли на его месте, вот бы он над ними посмеялся!  
\- Надо же, Эйс все-таки может вести себя, как ребенок!  
\- Рот закрой, пока не накостылял! – рявкнул на Луффи Эйс. Но малыш вместо того, чтобы испугаться, продолжал хихикать.  
\- Ох, и свалились же вы, спиногрызы проклятые, на мою бедную голову… - привычно заворчал Дадан, осторожно обматывая ногу Портгаса бинтами.

^^^

\- Роджер?!! Даже не смей употреблять его имени!  
\- Был занозой при жизни, а как сдох – стало еще хуже!  
\- Таких говнюков еще свет не видывал! Мотай на ус, сопляк!

\- Вот ты где, Эйс!  
\- Ты здесь откуда, малявка?! – Портгас ошарашено уставился на Луффи. - А ну живо иди домой!  
\- Нет! – запротестовал тот. - Пока мы не сразимся, никуда я не пойду!  
\- У меня есть дела поважнее, чем придумывать в какой узел тебя завязывать, так что отвали! – Эйс развернулся и быстрым шагом пошел прочь вдоль мостовой.  
\- Снова собираешься спрашивать людей о Голд Роджере? – спросил его Луффи.  
Портгас Д. Эйс остановился и удивленно посмотрел на Манки младшего.  
\- Ты что, следил за мной?  
\- Я не специально, - ответил малыш. – Ты просто уже говорил о нем с какими-то дядями, когда я тебя нашел.  
\- В любом случае, это не твое дело, ясно? – сказал Эйс. – Иди домой. Не хватало, чтоб Дадан подумал, что это я тебя сюда привел.  
\- Эйс, почему ты спрашиваешь про Роджера, если ты ненавидишь пиратов?  
\- Что в предложении «это не твое дело» тебе непонятно? – спросил Эйс сквозь зубы.  
\- Почему ты злишься, когда о нем говорят плохо? – Луффи говорил спокойно и смотрел ему в глаза настолько прямо и внимательно, что от этого Портгасу становилось совсем не по себе. Но только он хотел наорать на этого мелкого тупицу и высказать ему все, что он о нем думает, как тот сказал:  
\- Хотя, ты прав, это не мое дело.  
Эйс опешил.  
\- Но ты должен прекратить ввязываться в драку! – неожиданно крикнул на него Луффи. – Твой единственный противник – Я! А я не могу драться с тобой в полную силу, если ты итак уже побитый!  
Портгас Д. Эйс моргнул пару раз, после чего вдруг прыснул и расхохотался.  
\- Не можешь драться в полную силу, когда я побит? – переспросил Эйс. – Слушай, я победил тебя уже двести тринадцать раз. Да напади ты на меня, даже когда я сплю, я все равно надеру тебе задницу, коротышка!  
Он с улыбкой стукнул по козырьку соломенной шляпы, и та спустилась Луффи на глаза.  
\- Ладно, пошли домой, а то опоздаем к ужину.  
Манки младший поправил шляпу, взглянул на Эйса, но ничего не сказал.

^^^

Вице-адмирал Манки Д. Гарп, недавно выпросивший у Верховного Командующего свой заслуженный отпуск, сидел на траве и задумчиво смотрел на спину, сидящего на краю утеса Эйса. Вообще почти все их обычные встречи и разговоры происходили подобным образом. Вот и сегодня они здесь…  
\- Дадан мне тут поведал, что в последнее время ты перестал буянить в городе, - заметил Гарп. – Надоело?  
\- Как будто бы мне нравилось это делать, чтоб это могло надоесть… - пробурчал в ответ Эйс, хмуро уставившись на закат. – Просто один мелкий дурачок все рвется обратить на себя мое внимание, а я потакаю ему, сам не зная почему.  
\- То есть вы с Луффи уже начали ладить? – вице-адмирал улыбнулся.  
\- Наверное, - пожал плечами Эйс. – Если это можно так назвать. Все-таки я отличаюсь от других детей. Мне тяжело находить с ними общий язык. Понятия не имею, как этот мелкий меня до сих пор терпит. И особенно понять не могу, почему я все больше привязываюсь к нему… Это меня пугает и даже бесит…  
\- Почему же?  
\- Такой человек, как я, и он не должны ладить друг с другом. Мы слишком разные. Нам не дано друг друга понять… - Эйс сжал кулаки и глубоко вздохнул. – Знаешь, дед, я ведь не от того, что мне нравится находить себе на задницу приключения, хожу в город…  
\- Хм, правда что ли? – усмехнулся Гарп.  
\- Не смешно, - обиженно протянул Эйс.  
\- Ладно-ладно, это была неудачная шутка, - вице-адмирал поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте. - Продолжай.  
\- Я просто пытаюсь узнать, ради чего такого этот человек оставил маму на произвол судьбы, когда она особенно в нем нуждалась?.. И почему ему понадобилось спасти мою жизнь, если он даже не намеревался меня ни разу увидеть?.. Для чего я родился на свет?  
Гарп тяжко вздохнул. Опять этот ребенок затронул сию неприятную тему.  
\- Если бы это пиратство было чем-то действительно стоящим… Но все, что я слышу от других людей, – это лишь ругань и упреки в сторону моего так называемого отца. И ради этого он бросил нас с мамой? – Эйс ткнулся носом в колени. – Мне невыносимо все это слышать… И я ничего не мог поделать, кроме как избивать тех уродов, что говорят все эти гадости… Должно быть, это кровь этого человека так на меня влияет?.. - он прерывисто вздохнул. - Как бы то ни было, мне трудно привязываться к людям, зная, что я… какой-то «другой»…  
Портгас Д. Эйс замолчал. Гарп знал, что мальчишка не ждет от него никаких советов. Ему просто нужно было выговориться. И он, понимая это, просто слушал. Это было единственное, чем он мог ему помочь.  
А хотя…  
\- Если говорить о вас с Луффи, - неожиданно заговорил Гарп. – То вы оба, можно сказать, одного поля ягоды. Так что не стоит думать, что вы не сойдетесь.  
\- М? – удивился Эйс. – Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Луффи, как и ты, - сын демона, - ответил вице-адмирал. – И имя этого демона Манки Д. Драгон, революционер и мой непутевый сын.  
Секунд тридцать повисшую тишину прерывал лишь шум волн, бьющихся о скалистую набережную возле утеса. Улыбка Гарпа становилась все шире по мере того, как вытягивалось лицо шокированного Эйса.  
\- ЭЭЭ?!  
\- Ах, да… наверное все-таки не стоило этого говорить… - Гарп задумчиво почесал затылок. - Вот ведь блин… Получилось почти также, когда я объявил тебе твоего папашу… Может ты, это, забудешь все, а?  
\- ЭЭЭЭЭ?!!

^^^

Ветер спокойно ворошил опавшие листья, покрывшие землю золотисто-рыжеватым ковром. Эйс вдохнул воздух полной грудью и шумно выдохнул, вставая в позицию.  
\- Нападай, - сказал он, стоящему напротив него Луффи.  
Но тот вместо того, чтобы как обычно с ревом кинуться в атаку, в этот раз не спешил.  
\- Слушай, Эйс, я все хотел тебя спросить…  
\- Ну что еще? – утомленно протянул Эйс.  
Он уже в который раз задумался, а не ошибся он в своем желании отвечать на вызовы этого мелкого, дабы научить того как следует драться? Хотя стоит признать, малыш уже делал успехи. Теперь его было не так просто поймать, чтобы привязать к чему-нибудь как обычно. Правда, когда он начинает баловаться со своими способностями, он уже заведомо обрекает себя на проигрыш.  
Ладно, это сейчас было не так важно. Интересно другое… Чего это он сегодня решил задавать вопросы?  
\- Почему ты встаешь в эту странную позу? – спросил Луффи. – Ты словно сидишь на невидимой табуретке… Так странно.  
Эйс фыркнул. А он думал, что тот спросит что-то более умное… пару секунд.  
\- Да что ты понимаешь, малявка? – Эйс выпрямился, а затем снова встал в прежнюю позицию. – Это боевая стойка. Если ты становишься в нее, то, как бы ты ни был изранен, ты не упадешь. Если ты, даже находясь на волосок от смерти, в нее встанешь, значит ты еще сможешь продолжить сражаться. Хищник перед тем, как в прыжке поймать добычу, всегда сгибает лапы. Поэтому согнув ноги таким образом, ты всегда готов к атаке!  
\- Ооо! – восхитился Луффи. – Не знал, что она настолько КРУТАЯ! Ты ее придумал, Эйс?  
\- Нет, ей и прочим приёмам меня учил Дадан, - Портгас нахмурился. – Правда, потом он отказался меня учить, и теперь мне приходится тренироваться самому.  
\- Значит, ты так круто дерешься, потому что тебя этому научил Дадан? – в глазах Луффи плясали искры. - Я и не знал, что этот дядька настолько КРУТОЙ! Может мне попросить его, чтоб он меня натренировал?  
Не стоило ему этого говорить… Ох, как не стоило. Эйс скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся.  
\- Ну, раз ты так этого хочешь, давай, иди и напросись к нему в ученики, – недовольно пробурчал он. – Если уж я так тебе не нравлюсь…  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал Луффи.  
Портгас Д. Эйс вздрогнул и посмотрел на Манки младшего так, словно впервые увидел.  
\- Нравлюсь?  
\- Ага, - с улыбкой от уха до уха покивал Луффи. – Очень нравишься! Ты такой классный и сильный! И я очень рад, что я тебя встретил!.. Э? Ты чего это, Эйс? Тебе плохо?  
\- Аргх, заткнись! – рявкнул Эйс, краснея до кончиков ушей. – Не будешь нападать, мелочь, тогда это сделаю я!  
\- Ааа! Спасите! Убивают!  
В этот прохладный, но солнечный осенний день Эйс был вынужден в очередной раз признать, что сколько бы он не побеждал этого несносного мальчишку в драке, его обаянию он уже давным-давно проиграл.

^^^

Этот день запомнился Эйсу в первую очередь тем, что они с Луффи впервые не дрались. А во вторую очередь он запомнился ему их разговором. Он был долгим, неспешным, но душевным. За один только вечер мальчишки узнали друг о друге столько, сколько не могли узнать за полтора года совместной жизни. Это был очень нужный разговор.  
\- Вот значит как, - сказал Эйс. – Поэтому ты так дорожишь этой шляпой и хочешь стать пиратом?  
\- Угу! – откликнулся Луффи. – И обязательно стану!  
\- Да уж, удивительно…  
\- Удивительно не это, а то, что ты сын Роджера! – восхищенно воскликнул Луффи. – Я так удивился!  
Эйс лишь вздохнул и улыбнулся. Устроили день откровений какой-то. Впрочем, он был рад, что этот ребенок не отвернулся от него. Хотя он зря сомневался – Луффи не такой человек. Да и его мечта стать пиратом уже не выглядела такой ужасной и глупой, а даже наоборот… романтической и интересной…  
Кстати, надо взять на заметку отблагодарить этого Шанкса, когда удастся выйти в море…  
Эйс еще тогда не знал, в качестве кого он отправится в свое приключение. Дозорным, пиратом, да кем бы то ни было! В одном он уже определился точно…  
\- Слушай, Луффи, пообещай мне, что мы проживем жизнь без сожалений!  
Манки младший удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Ага.  
\- Мы отплывем в море и проживем свои жизни так, как хотим! Больше ни у кого не будет такой свободы!  
Луффи улыбнулся и в его глазах блеснул какой-то незнакомый огонек.  
До этого спокойные волны неожиданно с сильным всплеском налетели на утес. Это был хороший знак.  
\- Эйс!  
\- Не «Эйс», а «Обещаю» - вот что ты должен был сказать, - усмехнулся Портгас.  
\- Но, Эйс!  
\- М?  
\- Ты… впервые назвал меня по имени!  
\- Э? – опешил Эйс и, припомнив, что он сказал до этого, улыбнулся и потрепал Луффи по голове. – Ну да, назвал. Однако то, что теперь я зову тебя по имени не отрицает тот факт, что ты по-прежнему малявка и слабак.  
\- Ыыы! Эйс назвал меня по имени!  
\- Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
\- Эйс! Меня! По имени! Сугеее!  
\- Эй… 

^^^

Куда? Куда же подевался этот мелкий тупица?  
Эйс уже целый час носился по лесу в поисках Луффи. Стоило только вздремнуть на пять минут, как тот успел куда-то испариться! Да еще и куртку со своей шляпой оставил. Неужели что-то случилось? Не мог же он просто так забыть свое сокровище!  
Отчаявшемуся Эйсу, в конце концов, пришлось признать, что без помощи Дадана ему не обойтись, и поэтому он решил забежать домой. И только он открыл дверь и ступил на порог, как понял, что он зря волновался. Этот дурак уже был дома и спал на полу, зябко свернувшись в клубочек.  
Эйс облегченно выдохнул, присел рядом с Луффи и стукнул того по голове.  
\- Э? – Манки младший проснулся и почесал пластырь на носу. – О, Эйс, ты вернулся.  
\- Где ты был, Король Моря возьми?! – закричал на него Портгас. – Я тебя обыскался!  
\- Раньше меня надо было искать, а не засыпать во время счета! – возмутился Луффи в ответ.  
\- Э? – удивился Эйс.  
\- Мы же с тобой в прятки играли, и ты должен был меня искать! – объяснил Луффи. – Я пытался тебя разбудить, но ты ворчал и ругался…  
\- Так вот оно что… - Эйс вспомнил, что произошло, и растерянно почесал затылок.  
Да уж, неловко получилось. То есть он сам себя накрутил, не успев, как следует, во всем разобраться. И ведь действительно, шляпа и куртка были брошены не абы, как попало, а были одеты на Эйса. Наверное, Луффи не хотел, чтоб он простудился.  
Это был единственный случай, когда Луффи оказался ни в чем не виноватым. Просто поразительно!  
Эйс улыбнулся, снял с себя шляпу и вернул ее Луффи.  
\- Прости, в этот раз я был неправ.  
Луффи заулыбался в ответ. Эйс тем временем перевел взгляд в сторону и увидел Дадана, спящего в кресле. В своей руке он сжимал бутылку с саке.  
\- Вот старый алкоголик… - проворчал Эйс и тут о чем-то задумался.  
Луффи удивленно наблюдал за Портгасом, когда тот быстрым шагом направился к шкафу, достал оттуда что-то, а затем принялся вытаскивать бутыль из руки Дадана.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – решился задать вопрос Манки младший.  
Эйс наполнил две небольшие чашки саке и внимательно посмотрел на Луффи.  
Мог ли он еще тогда подумать, что этот глупый, буйный и непослушный мальчишка станет ему настоящим другом? Мог ли он подумать, что будет каждый день так переживать и беспокоиться за него? Мог ли он подумать, что благодаря его влиянию, он станет лояльней относиться к пиратам? Мог ли он подумать, что этот несуразный человечек будет дорог ему прямо как…  
А вот это «как» можно было сейчас исправить.  
Луффи недоуменно хлопал глазами, отвечая на странный взгляд Эйса.  
\- Ты знал, что если мы угостим друг друга саке, мы станем братьями?  
\- Нет, не знал, – пожал плечами Луффи. – Погоди… Ты хочешь, чтоб мы стали братьями?!  
\- Да, - кивнул Эйс. – Ты против?  
\- Нет-нет! Я за! Я за!  
Эйс улыбнулся, взял одну чашку и протянул Луффи другую.  
\- Я тоже рад, что встретил тебя, Луффи, - сказал Портгас Д. Эйс, улыбаясь так счастливо, как никогда раньше. – Обещаю, что, как старший брат, я буду всегда защищать тебя, даже если умру...  
…  
\- С сегодняшнего дня… МЫ БРАТЬЯ!


End file.
